The primary objective of this study is to develop and test an innovative self-help program for Korean American elderly (KAE) that is culturally sensitive, built on valid behavioral theory and principles, improves the control of high blood pressure (HBP), and enhance health related quality of life. Specifically, we focus on the self-help aspects of HBP control by empowering patients with greater knowledge about HBP, greater self- efficacy and enhancing self-care skills including general and HBP related problem-solving skills. We therefore propose to undertake a feasibility project to design and evaluate the efficacy of a self-help HBP control intervention program specifically designed for KAE with HBP. This self-help intervention will have three concurrently administered components: (1) a structured behavioral education intervention that focuses on fostering self-help skills in controlling HBP; (2) home BP monitoring with a telephone transmission system (HBPMT); and (3) interaction with a bilingual nurse who will facilitate effective communication between KAE with HBP and their care providers. Our specific aims are to: (1) develop and test a self-help protocol that specifies the process and content of the intervention for KAE with HBP; (2) enroll 40 KAE (greater than or equal to 60) with HBG in the self-help intervention program; (3) deliver the self-help program to the study participants; (4) measure the effect of the self-help intervention program on both primary outcome, BP reduction, and on secondary cognitive behavioral outcomes, including self-efficacy, problem-solving skills, and adherence to treatment recommendations; and (5) explore relevant methodological issues, which include evaluating the dose-response association with respect to the self-help education treatment strength, level of adherence necessary to induce the desirable changes in BP levels and psychological well-being. The outcome variables will be measured before the intervention and at 18 and 30 weeks after the start of the intervention. This plot investigation will allow us to examine the theoretical, logistical, and methodological issues prior to conducting a full-scale clinical trial in the next phase of this research program to improve health care outcomes in this vulnerable minority ethnic group.